


Underdog 2. Показательные бои. Шарк vs Такео

by mnogabukv



Series: Underdog [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, Action, Fights, Graphic Description, M/M, MMA, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: АУ. Шарк - грепплер, Такео - муай-тай и проч. ударные техники"Кто сказал, что я сдался? Кому ты веришь, мне или своим лживым глазам? Удушения треугольником это удел трусов. Я отдал ему победу из жалости. Мне было стыдно, что он пошел на это. "Чейл Соннен о проигрыше Андерсону Силве





	Underdog 2. Показательные бои. Шарк vs Такео

Underdog 2 "Гладиаторские бои", Такео/Шарк

 

Вечер показательных "гладиаторских" боев проходил в ночь с субботы на воскресенье.  
Чужие поединки Такео смотреть не стал.  
Перед выступлением лидер провел с ним еще одну тренировку и обсудил тактический план на бой.  
По его мнению, снайперу следовало нагружать Шарка ударами с дальней дистанции и стараться не допустить "прохода в ноги", где Акула, как это ни пошло звучало, чувствовал себя как в родной стихии.  
Лидер действительно желал его победы или старался подготовить к тому, что неизбежно произойдет в случае его поражения?  
О последствиях своего проигрыша даже не хотелось думать.  
Перед объявлением их поединка Такео пристально вглядывался в надменно ухмыляющееся лицо Шарка, будто видел его впервые, чужими глазами.  
У боевика была высокая жилистая фигура. Выглядел он значительно старше своих лет, из-за частого применения стимулятора "Д".  
Вблизи Акула выглядел еще более отталкивающе. У него была лоснящаяся темная кожа, узловатые руки, вспучивающиеся бугры мышц на животе и на ляжках. Темные завитки волос курчавились внизу живота и по всему телу, наполовину скрывая потемневшую от напряжения и прилившей крови, покрытую сеткой вспученных вен палку члена.  
Выглядел Шарк стопроцентно заряженным только на победу.  
Такео же с самого начала избрал тактику обстрела ударами с дальней дистанции. В первые минуты после начала поединка он решил присмотреться к манере боя своего противника.  
Поединок, в соответствии с правилами настоящих "боев без правил" велся без вмешательства рефери, без остановок для передышки, без оказания медицинской помощи секундантами, да и секундантов на арене тоже не было.  
Настоящая рубка на посыпанной мелким песком площадке, с руками, обмотанными тонкими кожаными ремнями до тех пор, пока один из бойцов в состоянии продолжать бой. Победителю в качестве приза предоставлялось право казнить или миловать побежденного, разрешить тому покинуть арену живым, увечным или публично униженным или сохранившим свою честь, относительное здоровье и человеческое или даже мужское достоинство.  
С самого начала Шарк не скрывал своих намерений и планов. По большей части он охотился "за ногами" Такео, стараясь свалить его в "тейкдаун".  
Такео избегал его атак уклоняясь от сближения в клинче и захватов в ноги.  
Удары, которые он успевал всадить в корпус противника, многочисленные лоу- и хай-кики казалось не производили особенного впечатления на Шарка, наоборот, возбуждали в нем еще большую жажду крови или обладания обнаженным, поджарым, молодым телом снайпера.  
Сказывалась его специализация бойца-рукопашника, а также то, что оба являлись необычными людьми, а измененными генетически.  
Несколько раз Акуле удавалось навязать Такео обмен ударами на ближней дистанции и вязкую борьбу с подсечками, попытками осуществить бросок на землю, но Такео удавалось вовремя освободиться от захвата и избегнуть плотного соприкосновения с разгоряченным телом противника.  
Между тем Шарк не упускал возможности прихватить соперника за ногу, прижаться бедром к его животу или паху, провести по внутренней стороне бедра или как бы мимоходом полапать за задницу.  
Шарк во что бы то ни стало жаждал победить в этой схватке и вовсю попользоваться своей властью победителя.  
Именно ощущение этого неумолимого настроя сковывало движения снайпера.  
Запасного плана, кроме указаний Кранца держаться подальше от захватов Акулы у него не было.  
Между тем, чтобы в конце концов не пасть жертвой собственной нерешительности и отсутствия агрессивных действий, снайперу необходимо было перехватить инициативу.  
Когда Такео в очередной раз попробовал нанести Шарку нокаутирующий удар в подбородок или хотя бы в голову, произошел размен ударами и на выходе с ближней дистанции снайпер вскользь задел плечом и ладонью по голой груди Акулы. Прикосновение было мимолетным и почти неощутимым, по крайней мере со стороны наблюдателей, однако Шарк как-то по-особенному нервно вздрогнул и задышал часто и тяжело, его неколебимый настрой на победу словно дал небольшую трещину. Появился неожиданный отвлекающий от поединка фактор.  
"Вот оно, - пронеслось в голове Такео,- то самое уязвимое место Шарка".  
Снайпер провел еще одну серию ударов левый джеб, правый прямой в голову, коленом в печень - мидл-кик, а затем как бы невзначай, уходя от ответных ударов Шарка прикоснулся бедром к его паху и невесомо скользнул ладонью вдоль возбужденного схваткой тела Акулы.  
Шарк непроизвольно дернулся и инстинктивно потянулся вслед за ускользающим снайпером и его дарующей физическое наслаждение рукой.  
Такео словно играя в смертельную игру с разъяренным быком, заставлял его следовать за ним по всей площадке, то подпуская на расстояние вытянутой руки, то легко ускользая нырком или переворотами через руки, прыжками и движениями из арсенала капоэйры, в стиле Латифа Кроудера.  
Каждый раз снайпер изгибался по немыслимым траекториям, и его тело почти вплотную соприкасалось с телом Шарка, но раз за разом добыча Акулы ускользала у него прямо из рук.  
В конце концов Акула не выдержал и бросился на Такео без предварительной подготовки, почти что вслепую.  
Прыгнул вперед и всем своим весом опрокинул снайпера на спину. Вжался в него всем телом. Их бедра, пах и все то, что есть у мужчины внизу живота соприкоснулись. От внезапно нахлынувшего животного возбуждения Шарк на мгновение даже прикрыл глаза, позволив завладеть инициативой снайперу. Такео несколько раз шевельнул бедрами, так что Акула не выдержал и застонал, ощущая как член Такео скользит по его члену, соприкасаясь то у основания, то по всей длине, то путаясь в лобковых волосах Акулы. В какое-то мгновенье Шарку показалось, что он сейчас кончит.  
Однако, снайпер своими движениями заставил противника немного освободить хватку и дать небольшой зазор между телами. Он ударил несколько раз прямо по бицепсу Акулы, но его соперник этого даже не заметил. Такео позволил Акуле насладиться непередаваемыми ощущениями, а затем высвободился из захвата и перекинув бедро через плечо оппонента, захватил шею Акулы ногами, попутно заблокировав его правую руку под подбородком. В это раз Шарк оказался в буквальном смысле лицом между ног Такео. Так называемый удушающий прием "треугольник".  
Когда лицо Акулы начало багроветь от напряженных попыток разомкнуть захват и он стал явственно задыхаться от немыслимого давления на сонную артерию, Такео внезапно освободил побежденного, разомкнув сцепленные за затылком Акулы ноги. Позволив противнику прийти в себя, снайпер протянул руку Шарку, помогая подняться.  
Акула, все еще тяжело дыша отмахнулся от предложенной помощи.  
Он, что не удивительно, при его-то колючем характере, совсем не ищет примирения. Он задыхается не только из-за сдавливания дыхательных путей, но и от ярости и стыда за пережитое публичное унижение.  
Кто-то из зрителей кричит Такео:  
\- Добей урода!  
Однако у снайпера нет никакого желания добивать итак поверженного противника.  
Он покидает площадку для поединков стремительно и не оглядываясь по сторонам, не дожидаясь других призывов к расправе над неудачником.  
А Шарку остается только ухмыляясь погрозить кулаком оскорбившему и унизившему его в очередной раз миру.  
Пусть он жалок и побежден, как побитая в неравном бою собака, он еще сумеет показать чего стоят его зубы и когти.  
Пусть даже для этого придется вступить в схватку с такими же как он модифицированными людьми или даже нелюдями.  
Кранц одновременно вздыхает и покачивает головой, то ли удивляясь великодушию снайпера, то ли радуясь тому, что его команда по-прежнему в целости и относительной сохранности.  
Без того непростые отношения Шарка и Такео запутываются еще больше.

 

2016


End file.
